Stakeout
by redrockcan
Summary: Raydor and Flynn out on a stakeout. The first chapters for this series were written as drabbles so are short. This is a WIP. Some gun violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn. Not Raydor." Flynn cursed as he saw her approaching.

_Where the hell was Provenza?_

The Captain was the last person he wanted to be stuck with on a stakeout.

_She is so uptight._

Raydor opened the car door and slipped into the front seat beside him. Flynn forced his grimace into some semblance of a smile.

"Lieutenant."

"Captain."

That was all that was said for the next hour as they sat watching the warehouse.

"You don't like me, do you Lieutenant?"

"No Captain, I don't."

At least he was honest.

"Perfect, I don't like you either."

So was she.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was progressing slowly. Flynn was having trouble keeping his eyes open, but he didn't want to sleep with Raydor right beside him. He snored and he didn't want her to know that.

The Captain was still wide awake.

"Kids." She said suddenly.

"Captain?"

"It's how I can stay awake for long periods of time. My kids were terrible sleepers."

"Oh, of course." For some reason Flynn hadn't imagined her as a mother.

_Kids. She had more than one._

"That and black coffee." She giggled.

_Kids and giggling._

Tonight, Flynn was learning all sorts of things about his Captain.

"And you, Lieutenant?" Sharon asked.

Andy found it unsettling how her voice dropped an octave when she spoke to him alone. He ignored the taunting of his fluttering heart.

"Excuse me, Captain?" He said annoyed and pretended not to know what she was asking him. He felt her demeanor shift back to cold and closed off.

She shook her head and looked out the window. "Nothing. Never mind."

Flynn felt like a jerk for treating her like that, but his fear took over. He wasn't sure how long he could hide the unprofessional feelings he was having for his Captain.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next hour there was little noise in or outside the car. Andy still felt bad about the harsh tone he'd used with Sharon. She hadn't said another word to him and had decided to get a bit of sleep while he kept watch on the warehouse.

She'd put the seat back slightly and stretched out her legs. Thank goodness she wasn't wearing a skirt; her bare legs would have been too much for his already strained desire.

Andy tried not to look at her, but he couldn't help his eyes drifting over to take her in. Her eyes were closed, head back, her pale neck just begging for his mouth. She let out a soft breath or little hum every now and again that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He'd of sworn on his badge that at times she whispered _"Flynn."_

Andy shook his head. He tried to keep his eyes straight ahead and not on the sleeping beauty only inches away from him. He should be concentrating on work.

She shifted again in her seat mussing her hair further. Her hand still clutched the glasses that she'd removed earlier. Andy reached out to take them; he didn't want them to fall, but his touch made her wake. She looked up at him with sleepy green eyes.

Andy's heart swelled. He was just about to kiss her when gunshots erupted in the warehouse.

"Damn," Sharon said giving him a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow. She sat up and put her glasses on.

Andy called for backup and they headed into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon followed Andy into the warehouse. Normally she would have gone first, but since she was still getting used to being back in the field, so she let Andy take the lead. They should wait for backup, but neither could sit idly by and let someone be shot to death.

They could hear loud voices and followed them to a large room in the warehouse. The large quantity of crates and boxes allowed them cover. One man was sitting in a chair with a second holding a gun to him. It was unclear if he was a hostage or an accomplice and the unknown language made it impossible to understand what they were saying.

Andy flinched as one man let off a few shots into the air to make his point as he continued to yell at the sitting man who came back with a flurry of words of his own.

Andy looked at Sharon and motioned for her to stay put as he moved around the boxes to get into a position on her right. He could get a better look at what exactly was going on.

Sharon gave him a nod and felt her heart pound as the adrenaline surged. She kept her hand on her gun remembering all the extensive training she'd done in the last few months preparing for her return to more active duty. Still, she'd spent years learning how to solve problems with words and rules rather than a gun. It was difficult sometimes for her to immediately resort to violence over negotiation. There didn't seem to be any room for negotiation with this group.

The men continued to argue, Andy assumed it was about drugs. Two of the men were wanted in the deaths of two drug agents who'd been killed on a sting operation about a month before. Andy took out a knife and slipped it into one of the crates. He pulled it out covered in white powder.

_Cocaine._

Andy wondered where back up was. They couldn't stay put much longer before they were found. Suddenly one of the men turned and looked in Sharon's direction. Andy's blood went cold as the man raised his gun and sprayed a hail of bullets in her direction.

_Sharon._

Andy heard her gasp. He moved quickly firing a few shots for cover and ran in her direction silently praying she was okay.

She was moving in his direction. Andy could see the grimace on her face and the blood starting to spread on her blouse.

He heard the muffled sound of feet. It was the three men. They were heading in Andy and Sharon's direction. They had to move fast.

Andy pulled Sharon against him as bullets rained down above them. They couldn't make it back to the car, but Sharon remembered from the intel blueprints that they was a janitor room down the main hall on the left. It was their best chance.

They found it quickly and Andy closed and locked the door, they moved whatever he could find in front of the door.

They huddled under the desk still breathing rapidly from their efforts to escape.

Sharon whispered, "Where the hell is back up?" before she slumped against Andy and lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy held Sharon against him as he heard running feet come closer and then disappear from range down the hallway. He tried his phone but the warehouse must be insulated.

_No signal._

"Damn."

He heard Sharon moan as she came to. She looked up at him. "Did I miss anything?"

Andy smiled. She was a tough alright. "No, but hang on, you've lost some blood. I just want to check the wound."

Andy carefully undid the top two buttons on Sharon's blouse. The bleeding was stopping thank goodness. He tried to be nonchalant when he spread her top open. This was not the moment to be distracted by the black lacy bra she was wearing.

Andy swallowed hard.

Sharon looked up at him as he bit his lip, "I'd always imagined this happening under different circumstances."

Andy shook his head and continued his work, "You're not helping Captain."

"Sorry Lieutenant," Sharon lay still while Andy inspected the wound as gently as he could. He took care not to brush against her breast even though the thought was permeating his brain.

"You ever been shot before?" he asked to distract himself from what he was doing.

"No," she said softly. "I'm used to showing up after the shooting's done."

Andy smiled, "Should've given you the beanbag. You would've nailed all three of them."

She laughed but then winced. "Ow."

"It looks okay, just a bit of damage. I'm not sure what kind of shot they're using but it tore up your skin a bit."

"You should go and get help. I'll be fine." Sharon insisted.

"I'm not leaving you." Andy countered.

"Go and get help." She repeated.

Andy put some pressure on the wound to make sure the bleeding stopped and to make his point. Sharon winced slightly. "Would you leave me if it was the other way around?" He asked ignoring her glare.

She wouldn't leave him or any of her officers shot and unable to defend themselves. "No, I wouldn't." She touched his sleeve and he smiled down at her.

She didn't even try to stop him when he bent his head and kissed her. Sharon let out a soft hum when she felt his soft lips brush against hers. Her arm wound up around his neck and she pulled him down closer to her opening her mouth and letting his tongue slide in against hers.

This was wholly inappropriate but she wasn't with FID anymore.

The kiss would have been longer if Sanchez and Sykes hadn't started knocking on the door.

"Saved," Sharon said breathlessly as she broke from their kiss.

"Too bad," Andy answered as he gave her a wink.


End file.
